Flying High
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: What happens when Sweets takes pregnant Daisy, the two Booth kids and Michael Hodgins to the show? Chaos is sure to abound as the young psychologist has to carry show bags and ride roller coasters, maybe even both at the same time. SEASON 10. Sweet Fluff (pun intended). AU. HIATUS.


_AN: I don't own Bones. Okay so this is a Season 10 story but it doesn't include anything about jail or the conspiracy it is just pregnant Daisy fluff as well as some cute kids. Michael Hodgins is also a main character in this story but there was only an option for four mains so I had to cut him. Enjoy!_

* * *

"You sure that you are okay to come along to the show with the kids and I?" I question my girlfriend Daisy Wick yet again. She was pregnant with my child and I didn't like the idea of her doing anything to put the baby at risk. Daisy just squeezes my hand and smiles.

"Don't be such a worry wart Lancelot" she laughs "I won't go on any wild rides and it's not like we're climbing mountains, the ground's all flat cement".

I just shrug, ever since Daisy had told me she was having a baby I had become a bit more overprotective and she seemed to find me overbearing.

"I just don't want you running around or stressing to much, I know that could psychologically…" I begin but Daisy cuts me off by lifting her finger to my lips.

"Shhh, don't worry Lance, I'll be fine especially with you, my Lancelot there to protect me."

I just smile remembering when I had gotten my gun license. "You're right Miss Daisy…" I reply as I kiss her lips. I feel her lips kissing back and we begin to get lost in each other until we realise that we have to go pick up the kids.

* * *

I help Daisy out of my Toyota Camry and we hurry to the front door of Brennan and Booth's new house. Their old one had been destroyed in the rage of gunfire. Recently Booth had seemed a bit different, more lost and internally disrupted then he was before he went to jail. I had wanted to talk with him about it but he had just shaken off my offers. That was Booth for you, he was never willing to admit the truth and accept that he wasn't okay. I really wanted to help him especially because I knew that if he wasn't happy his family wouldn't be either. Some people just don't accept offers.

I grip Daisy's small hand tightly with one of my hands and knock on the door with the other one. My knock is followed with the pitter patterings of the young Booth children's feet. I hear someone, presumably Parker, unlock the front door and I watch it swing open.

Daisy and I were greeted with three smiling faces. Parker, Christine and Michael Vincent all looked thrilled to see us. Daisy looks over at me "I thought we were only taking Parker and Christine to the show" she says clearly confused.

I just shrug "That's what I thought as well" I reply as I look over the children.

"Hey you three are your parents around?" I question the three young children. Christine smiles and nods "Of course they are silly" she replies giggling. I sigh, "Where are they then Christine?" Parker pushes his little sister out of the way "Dad and Bones are in the living room Sweets" he responds as he leads Daisy and I through the house.

* * *

I hadn't seen in all the rooms of the new house so far so as I walk down the hallway I peered through some of the open doors. It was quite a nice house and I really had to consider looking for somewhere to stay with Daisy. My apartment was more of a bachelor pad and it didn't really have room for my young family. I could see us buying a house together and that idea really made me happy. I glance over at Daisy. She was really showing. I smile at her in her yellow maternity dress with matching hair ribbon. I really thought that I had lost her and I felt blessed to have her back.

"Mommy, daddy Uncle Sweets and Aunty Daisy are here!" cries the excited voice of young Christine Booth. She throws herself at her father and he scoops her up. I think that Booth was lucky to have a young girl to bring light into his life after all the darkness he had faced in his cell. I still wished he would open up to me but I doubt that that was to happen anytime soon. Booth and Brennan smile over at Daisy and I.

"Oh hello Sweets, Daisy." Brennan says with a smile.

I nod "Hi Dr Brennan, Agent Booth. Daisy and I are here to pick up the children and then we'll be out of your hair." I reply.

Dr Brennan nods "It's great that you are taking the kids. They have been wanting to go to the show but Booth and I can't really take them."

I nod "What time do you want these three back by?" I ask "Daisy and I will probably take them out for dinner because the fireworks are a bit late for Christine and Michael".

Booth smiles "Anytime is okay, Michael is over for a sleepover so Angela and Hodgins aren't a worry" he replies.

I nod but Brennan cuts in before I could say anything. I could see that she was looking at Daisy.

"Oh Daisy at what stage of the pregnancy are you at?" she questions, "Are you okay to go walking around the show? I know that when I was pregnant I got really sore swollen feet," Brennan asks.

Daisy just smiles "I'm seven months and oh Dr Brennan don't worry I'll be fine, especially with Lance around" she says with a smile.

Brennan nods and leans against Booth who wraps his arms protectively around his wife. I could tell that he was still a bit psychologically damaged from his time behind bars. The way he held his wife really expressed that. I was shaken from my shrinky thoughts when I felt Christine tug on my sleeve "Are we going soon?" she asks impatiently. I scoop up the young girl and as I do I still battle to accept that I'd have my own really soon.

* * *

"You three okay back there?" I ask as I spin the steering wheel in my Camry. Daisy was sitting the passenger seat quietly singing along to Meghan Trainor's "All about that Bass". That's what I loved about Daisy; she was just so quirky.

"Yeah Sweets, I'd be great if Michael would stop elbowing me" Parker says sarcastically.

"Michael don't do that to Parker" I scold jokingly from my position in the drivers seat.

"I didn't do anything" Michael whines.

I just sigh and listen as young Christine explodes into giggles about something that I had no idea about. I smile; I just hope that Daisy didn't have triplets.

* * *

"We're parked so faaar away!" Christine whines whilst stretching out the 'a' in far.

I sigh, "Guys stop complaining there was no closer parking" I reply "It's a nice walk for all of us".

I hear the three children and my heavily pregnant girlfriend groan. One walk wasn't really the end of the world.

* * *

"Okay so how many?" asks the cashier that sold the tickets. After a good ten-minute line we had finally reached the front.

The woman looks at us appears to be shocked "Are they all yours?" she asks referring to the three children that were standing before Daisy and I.

We exchange a horrified glance and I quickly turn back to the woman "No, no, you have it all wrong. They are my colleagues kids" I reply.

The woman nods and looks at Daisy "Is that one you and this guy's?" she asks.

Daisy smiles "Yeah Lance is my baby daddy" she replies smiling.

I wrap my arms around Daisy's shoulders and smile at her. The cashier soon interrupted the love-fuelled moment "So that will ninety-one dollars" she says flatly.

I look from Daisy to the kids "Are you charging for just us or are you including the unborn baby?" I ask.

The woman groans "Just you two and the three children".

I fish around in my wallet and remove an a hundred dollar note. Geez the show was getting more expensive each year.

* * *

I pass the tickets to the person at the gate and we all walk in. I glance at the three kids "You guys have to stick real close to either Daisy or I the whole time" I say harshly "There could be crazy psychopaths or murders anywhere".

The kids look at me "How do we know that you aren't crazy Uncle Sweets?" Michael asks.

I sigh "Do crazy people build forts with you? Do they have Minecraft battles or tickle wars?" I ask.

The three kids shake their heads. I just smile, oh where do children get their ideas?

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me if you want to see chapter 2, suggestions are also great. SCHOOL'S OUT TOMORROW, For Australians that is! So that means that I have two full weeks of fanfiction writing/reading and posting. I'm also getting my bestie Victoria over to write more Hidden Away, watch Bones and play with my cat._

_Please R&amp;R!_

_Have a great day!_


End file.
